supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahriman (The Great Return)
Ahriman is the oldest Prime Demon, the second of the six creations of Destruction, the Prime Demon of Shadows and the creator of Daevas. History Ahriman is created by Destruction after the latter is encouraged by God to create something, he is, like all his brothers, don't very liked by his father because their only creation very hurted him . Ahriman is interrested by the Archangels but he's didn't interrested by the Primordial War against Erebus . During the Pagan Era, he is worshipped by Zoroastrians and fight against the Pagan Chief Ormuzd and became so close to Zurvan he is considered by the Zoroastrians as his son . At an unknown point, he ask to an unknown man to become his vessel, the unknown man accept and Ahriman possess him . He meet Dean and Sam, eons after, during an affair where a Daeva kill someone for Ahriman, he brings them to Hell and fight against them, he quickly take advantage during the fight but is countered by the awakening of the Primordial Beasts . Personnality Ahriman is very arrogant and proud of his status, he can be kind with his brothers and is extremely kind and understanding with Zurvan, he have resentment against Destruction due to his treatment towards the Prime Demons . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, his father and uncles, he is on par with the Primordial Beasts . ** Possession : He have to, like all demons, possess humans to manifest themselves on Earth, he prefer, but don't need, to have the consent of the host to possess it . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except their father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition :He can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Hell Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the realm of Hell . *** Hell Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced in Hell . *** '''Pyrokinesis : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will fire . ** Creation '': He can create Daevas at will . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can easily kill him. * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him as well as his fellow brothers. * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can slightly hurt him. Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him. * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt the Prime Demons. * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt the Prime Demons . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': He can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Hell Destruction : The destruction of Hell can very hurt him . Trivia He is nicknamed by Destruction and Ormuzd "Angra Mainyu", it's demonic language and it's roughly translates as "the poor thing" . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Demons Category:The Great Return Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Prime Demons Category:Archdemons